My heart will go on
by Electro-Man
Summary: The start of a new series set between the events of Captain America : Civil War and Avengers Infinity War . What would happen if the Heart of the Ocean was holding a shard of the Soul Stone ?(A note : this is purely a work of fanfiction . I do not own anything of Titanic or of the MCU )
1. When those eyes met

It was a clear sunny morning . I was on board the Titanic , sipping a pina colada while enjoying the view of the rising sun.

About that time , a friend of mine called me up and I was talking to him. We were just days away from the day when the JEE Advanced results would be declared and this trip ? Well it was more of a getaway from my daily routine . It all started only on this ship where I first saw her and oh boy ! She seemed as if Aphrodite herself had come to Earth . She was a blonde , tall and fair . She was beautiful and for a moment I was blinded by the radiant glow that seemed to emerge from her body that I dropped my phone .

The impact however woke me up from this utopian state . I picked up the phone that I had accidentally dropped and I attended to the call "Well hello , sorry but got blinded by some glare …"

 _Who is she_ ? I thought . Turns out destiny seemed to have dire plans for us.

At noon , while sitting on a chair on the deck of the ship , I happened to hear some footsteps . When I got up , I noticed that same girl making her way to the end of the ship and she seemed to be in some distress . In fact she was leaning dangerously from the railings , about to fall to her death .

"That's one long drop for someone who wants to get a good view."

She replied : "leave me alone ! I don't want to be rescued !" . No wonder she was under some sort of depression.

"Alright then , I leave your fate to the seas . But one thing is for sure , you won't fall to your death !" and I ran in the opposite direction to a secluded spot where I morphed into my alter ego : Electro-Man .

Wasting no time , I flew right to the place only to see her fall to her death . I dived right in and grabbed her while she looked at me , puzzled .

"Who are you ? What do you want from me ?" she asked me but I dropped her back to the deck and flew away at a lightning speed . A few seconds later I came back to the deck in my normal form .

"The guy who saved your life is Electro-Man ." but she didn't give a reply because she was in a state of shock and apparently she didn't seem to recognize that I was Electro-Man .

Just then I heard someone say "Stay away from her !" and I noticed a boy charging towards us .

"Who is that guy ?" I asked her to which she replied "he is my boyfriend."

"Oh well , I happened to pass by and saved your girl's life and is this how you thank me !" and I was about to walk away when he said "No wait . You can join us ."

Only later did I realize that she had also lied to him saying that she nearly fell trying to get a good view and I had saved her . As a result , I was allowed to join in their late evening party in this ship .


	2. A night by the sea side

I didn't have any interest in partying anyway and it made no sense for me to stay there . Just then I was stopped by that guy whose name was Trent "Where do you think you are going ?" he asked in a rather harsh voice . He was drunk as well .

"Um I was wondering if I could stay outside , go out for a walk or … "

"So you ain't enjoying the party eh ? Why don't you …" I stopped him right in his tracks : "Nope , I prefer to be with myself" and before he could do anything , I ran away from that spot .

It was about 10 PM and I could observe the dense fog getting developed . At a distance I could see her , that same girl at a distance now wearing a scarlet red dress .

"So you have more plans for a deep dive ?"

"Nope " she replied " found the party boring . But who are you and what's all this about ? "

 _Ah finally someone of my taste_ I thought . Indeed I had been waiting for years to find someone who shares my likes and dislikes but I chose not to rush it down after all she was someone else's girl.

"I am Immanuel and you are …"

"Carol Danvers . "

"Okay then , may I know what ails this young maiden ?" and I looked at her unwittingly .

"Well oh well … " she began to stammer as she started to explain "you don't have a chance . Sometimes you always have to go with the flow and …" she paused

"Truth is , you don't have a friend whom you can trust " I finished

"Exactly my point !"

"You can count me as your friend if you want but let me get this straight "

Carol : "Okay then, go on ."

"To begin with , I have noticed how awkward you are when your boyfriend is around so tell me : do you like that guy ?"

She was shocked "are we having this conversation ? Well you are a total stranger and now you are asking this ."

"Didn't I tell you that you could count me in as your friend ? Besides I asked a simple question and you should be giving the answer "

"And I am not answering your question . You might think that I am some kind of a …"

I interrupted her "Well then you may leave ." and I smiled at her and turned towards the foggy seas "after all , when you have a group of friends who seem to be 'normal' why would you hang out with a jerk ?" and I expected her to leave .

She stood there for a while . Finally she said "don't be so silly . You are just a little different but you are still normal . You are not a Spider-Man or a Hulk or something of that sort" and that was when I thought _that's precisely what I am ! I am not just abnormal , I am super !_

"Yeah about that" I continued "you do realize the fact that we don't live in a normal world anymore , after all that happened after the events in New York . I mean …"

"Yes , you will go on and on and on but our world isn't the same as theirs . Our world is a normal world where we 'normal' guys have to deal with 'normal' problems . By the way this must be a tough time for you with all the results that are coming one after the other."

I replied "Well that doesn't matter , I gave my best shot so I don't need to worry anyway."

"So what do you do besides studying ? I know you must be having some hobby of sorts"

"Music , cycling and of course writing stories . Here I have something to show you . Why don't you tell me how is it" and I handed over to her a pocket book where I had written a story .

After going through a few pages and she smiled "This is so amazing ! So , you seem to be interested in love stories . Do you have a girlfriend ?"

This question gave me a lot of jitters . "Um …" I began rather reluctantly "yeah I did have one but"

"Let me guess , you broke up."

"No" I corrected her "She died" and when I said that the expression on her face changed . "Oh my gosh . I'm so sorry . What happened ?"

I continued "a group of robbers kidnapped and raped her . When she tried to escape , she was …" and I stopped for a while because the incident had left a great scar in my mind and I always felt something different , especially when I recalled the incident .

But I was left with no choice "She was shot dead ." and tears welled my eyes as I fixed my gaze towards the moon . That was when Carol held my hands for a moment and everything seemed strange . I felt different having found someone to share the burden of my heart .

I looked at the necklace that she wore . It looked like a royal necklace and it was studded with a bright blue gem . "That's a beautiful necklace" I remarked .

And she began to explain "Oh this . Its called the Heart of the Ocean . Its actually a gift that I got for my birthday this year ."

I interrupted her "Wait a minute , don't tell me that this is the very necklace that …"

"Yes indeed , it does have a long history . Truth is Rose Dawson didn't throw it away , but gifted it to me so yeah ."

I continued "Well lets hope this ship doesn't hit an iceberg ." and I began to notice her necklace , especially the gem that was attached to it . I began to have a feeling that although the necklace did have a long history , this gem seemed to have an even longer one , a history that probably no one knows .

I didn't have to wait for long . The moment I held Carol's hands , I noticed that her eyes and the gem began to have a golden yellow glow . And the next moment , I felt as if I was in a state of a trance ….

It was a brightly lit room in the ill fated RMS Titanic where I saw Cal give Rose this very necklace while also explaining about the people who wore this necklace. "We are royalty" were the words which rang in my mind when the scene suddenly changed to a prehistoric African place where I happened to witness a meteor crash and the next moment , I heard someone say "for centuries the Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda" while I got a glimpse of some heart shaped herbs .

Immediately after that , I returned to my normal state , watching the sea and I was feeling dizzy . "Whoa that was weird "

Carol was confused "What happened ?" and I replied "Nothing except that I just now got an anxiety attack. Let me go and catch some sleep."

"Are you okay Immanuel ?" she asked me feeling a little worried.

"I'm fine , maybe a little tired but it will get better , trust me ." and I went back to my room . _What is that thing ! Whatever it may be , it is interfering with my powers ._


	3. The Flashback

I didn't have to wait for long . As soon as I laid myself on the bed , in a flashback I started remembering the horrors that I had seen four years ago . It was just a few days after the school reopened that I saw Julia Hansen for the first time and oh my ! She was very beautiful and no wonder I had fallen for her . Alas , it was one fateful night that changed everything . She was shot dead right in front of my eyes and I couldn't get over it , the image of her blood stained body used to come in my nightmares . But what truly changed my life was something that happened after her funeral.

On my way back home , I got lost in the woods and ended up inside a cave . It was a gloomy evening and lightning flashed across the sky . Something terrible was going to happen .

And it did . I inspected the cave , only to notice that there was nothing but a mysterious yellow coloured gem which began to glow even brighter as I approached it . I reached out my hand and that was when all hell broke loose .

The gem got detached from that pile of rock and hit my head with such a high speed that I got lodged in my head and the impact knocked me out of my senses .

When I woke up , I felt something different , I felt stronger and more . I looked at my hands only to find out that electricity was arcing . I remembered Julia and her assassins and I realized what I wanted – revenge !

I started walking out of the cave only to find out that I had to use very little effort . I thought of testing my abilities and I tried to jump and I began to fly … and it was exciting .

Wasting no time , I charged all the way to the den of those criminals and I found all of them in a drunken state . I shouted at the top of my voice "Do you remember Julia , the girl you brutally raped and shot in cold blood ."

One of the goons began to mock me "you seem like some old fashioned Romeo , would you like to join her in the afterlife ." and they all began to laugh .

"No, I am here to avenge her !" and I began to fire lightning bolt at those goons viciously . Those who didn't get hit opened fire only for the bullets to evade me , possibly because of the electromagnetic interaction . The unfortunate ones however got fried .

Just then , a group of superheroes known as the Tarantulous Ten made their appearance . Most of them were skilled marksmen armed with AK-47 rifles and Desert Eagles . One of them had a sniper and another had a football and a handgun .

"Looks like someone did the job for us . Who are you Mr. …" asked the fat one who was known as Fart-Man .

"I am your worst nightmare" and saying this , I blasted them off with my lightning attacks , while not hurting them and I flew away the next moment.

One of them could be heard saying "Whoa , what was that ?" , "That guy shoots lightning bolts , runs fast and can fly , who is this ."

Why did I attack the good guys ? I didn't know but it was only later I realized that I was consumed by revenge and anger so much that I could control myself . That mysterious gem not only made me more powerful but also helped me study better .

Using this newly acquired power , I started taking down gangsters , terrorists and other criminals which neither the police nor the Tarantulous Ten couldn't deal with . Sounds good right ? Trouble began when my powers grew out of my control and I ended up attacking the police officers and the people of the city. Soon I earned the name "Shock-Boy" and there was a great debate whether "Shock-Boy" was a boon or a bane .

As for me , my behaviour became erratic and I began to avoid the company of my friends who apparently weren't bothered as I wasn't at good terms with them . I started behaving like a jerk especially in front of girls .

One day my friend Sharang happened to bump into me . I had been avoiding my friends so he began "Where have you been ? What have you been doing . Don't tell me that you are studying huh ."

"Nah , I've been busy and I've gotta go ." and I left that place . Unknown to me however , my friends began to follow me to a secluded spot where I transformed into my alter ego with bursts of lightning and I went on my mission to hunt and destroy criminals.

"That guy is the Shock-Boy !" exclaimed Amal who was known as Fart-Man .

"I can't believe it . We need to do something about it." replied Sharang also known as Sharu16.

And the next day while walking by the side of the river , I happened to spot Sharang and his gang of friends . I deliberately turned my gaze away from them and tried walking the other way when he stopped me.

"Listen, we need to talk ."

I replied rather viciously "Leave me alone !" and I tried to run but he held me back and the rest of the gang surrounded me .

"Are you the Shock-Boy ?" he asked me . How did he know that .

"Its none of your business."

Sharang began "Look there is something about us that you don't know ."

"And don't tell me that you are the Tarantulous Ten." Indeed I finally figured out their true identity after my numerous skirmishes where I almost always won.

"So you know who we are . Why don't you be a part of us . You take on gangsters and criminals but you also trouble the good guys . Why are you fighting us."

"Because I hate humans . You all are pathetic simpletons !" and it was only at this point that I felt that I was losing control over myself . I felt someone else inside my body trying to take control over me.

"Just because you lost your loved one and got bullied all along , would you hurt the people around you . Come on, what have they done." Asked Suyash also known as Suyu17 .

"I know what's his problem" concluded Amal and he put his hand on my shoulder "Listen, you should enjoy life . Stop complaining about stuff you don't have. You can always be a part of us besides ..."

Samir a.k.a "SAM" continued "We can also help you control your powers."

"It is beyond my control now . I can't control it" I said and instantly fell to the ground . I felt a sudden surge of energy . Sharang helped me to stand up .

"And why can't you Mr…." but before Sharang could finish I grabbed him by his throat and said in a rather ominous tone "Because I won't !" and I started firing lightning bolts .

I didn't want to hurt them but I had no choice . This new character was in control over my body and I could do nothing but watch helplessly my friends getting wounded .

It broke my heart to see what my anger had finally unleashed . So I decided to challenge this new character and for a moment neither I nor he could take control over my body . This was just as soon as he was about to blast them away with lightning bolts.

"I have seen enough and done enough and I don't want to do any more of this." And that was when he spoke to me "you foolish human . Didn't you get this power to wreak havoc to this place . I gave you power to kill your enemies and is this how you treat me?" and he began to torture me by drawing away my power .

"Now I take away all the power that you once possessed and with all that power , I will not need a body. And he took away all my powers , leaving my body only to be blasted away by a fart-bomb while I who was exhausted by this terrible turn of events went unconscious.

When I woke up , I found myself inside a hospital room with all my friends staring at me intently .

"What have I done ?" I asked them .

"Enough to start a catastrophe" began Sharang "The point is, you could have just been normal but why did you do such a thing keeping all that anger in you."

"If I told you how hurt I felt , would you understand ? You pretend to be a good friend now and you shut me out everywhere else ."

Amal agreed "He does have a point." And he was the one who would mostly sympathize with me.

Suyash said "Okay we admit it . We're sorry for all the trouble we have caused but tell me how do we stop this thing ?"

"That creature is a monster of my own creation and now that he has my power , there is no way to stop him ."

Just then news flashed that Shock-Boy is on a rampage . A second after that , the lights went off . Evidently he had cut power to the city.

"Ahh he has cut power to the entire city" remarked Neel a.k.a Triggaboy "but lets get going" and they left the ward while a few other people tried to get the power back on.

As soon as the Tarantulous Ten reached the transformer from where the creature was drawing power from he disappeared , only to punch them from the back with a great force knocking everybody down.

"Oh man that was too fast" remarked Suyu17 who was the fastest man on the team .

"If he is fast for you , then he is really very fast" continued another guy also known as Swat18 while firing bullets from his AK-47 .

One of them known as MV7 kicked his specially designed football in hopes of stunning him but he instead got the ball deflected right back at his face

When the power got back , I watched the news only to see the horrible news .All my friends were lying battered , bruised while this monster laughs defiantly at the onlookers . That was when I noticed a bright glow emanating from my hands . I touched my head and I realized what truly happened when he left my body .

 _That creature took everything except that mysterious stone .But what do I do ? If I get this back on , I might lose control over myself but situation calls for it so_ … and I didn't have to wait for long . Soon I felt energy surging in my veins and within minutes , I was back in action !

I flew to that spot just when that creature was about to blast them off with a lightning bolt . I charged at him and punched at him from the back leaving everyone else puzzled .

"Wassup guys . Need backup ?" and they were amazed.

"What ! Another Shock-Boy ?" exclaimed Samir and I replied to him "Actually , I have thought of something more dynamic . How about Electro-Man ?"

"Electro-Man sounds cool" remarked Sharang and in the midst of this jubilation , there was a crackle of electricity was heard.

"Impossible , how could you …?" and I interrupted him saying "You took almost everything from me except the stone in my brain ."

"Wait a minute , you have a stone in your head . What are you …" I interrupted Suyash then and there "I know you guys have a lot of questions but lets save it for the last ."

And the creature finished it " _Only_ if you last …" and he fired lightning bolts at me , but this time , I retaliated with my own lightning attack , a characteristic yellow colour as opposed to his red coloured electricity.

Both attacks got neutralized so we charged at each other raining punches and kicks but every time he hit me , his attacks seemed to create a greater impact on me.

"Damn … that guy is too powerful to be taken down by ordinary means ." and he replied "I know your moves , your attacks , what you would do and what you wouldn't . How do you possibly think of stopping me . " and he began to give a terrible laughter which was interrupted by Amal's Fart-Bombs

 _A necessary distraction but it won't hold him on for a long time He knows my tactics but that's it ! Lets try something that I have not done before ._ Amal who was getting exhausted after throwing Fart-Bombs said "Are you running out of ideas because I am running out of gas !"

That was when I unveiled my new attack : I happened to fire a beam from my forehead and it obliterated a group of trees that were near me .

"Whoa that's new ." and then I got an idea . I taunted him saying "Hey Shock-Boy , why don't you hit me with your best shot" and I beckoned Amal to be ready .

Just before he shot his lightning attack Fart-Man threw a Fart-Bomb which got detonated by his electrical attack . MV7 kicked his football which hit him on his face which got him so angry that he fired a very powerful electric attack , enough to burn anything at a close vicinity . That was when I neutralized his attack with my newly acquired beam attack which hit him badly and … he was no more .

When the dust settled , my friends took a good look at me . Apparently they were confused as to who won so I thought of playing a little game .

"Now that your friend is no more , you all shall join him" I said in a rather deep voice . No one seemed to recognize me so I went ahead and pretended to strike them with a lightning attack . And then …

"Got you didn't I !" and my friends heaved a sigh of relief .

"I've had a feeling that you were fooling around." Said Sharang .

"So what now ?" Amal asked and I asked in return "Do you mind if I join you guys?"

SAM responded "Sure . You are free to be a part of us but I think Suyash will have objections."

Manas who was MV7 continued "Yeah , he ain't the fastest in the team anymore but with you in the team , we would have a lot of firepower on our side."

"So we ain't the Tarantulous Ten anymore . How about changing our group name to the Enigmatic Eleven?" asked Neel.

"For the first time Neel has said something that really makes some sense" remarked Utkarsh , the sniper who went by the code name UTK and we all laughed out loud.

And that was how I became Electro-Man . Fighting crime while balancing academics was a very tough task , especially during my 11th and my 12th grade and on top of it the news hated us which is the typical treatment for superheroes . Besides the police had branded us vigilantes . Soon I became the leader of a squad of Vigilantes who are bent on treading the path of crime fighting , doing what even the police could not do.

The only people that I kept myself away were from women . After Julia's death , at times I used to get nightmares of her being shot down . I couldn't take away that memory from my brain and except that everything seemed to go in its merry way until Carol bumped into my life . Little did I know what adventures were going to await me .


	4. Another Sinking Titanic !

The next morning , I woke up and I thought of taking a walk on the deck probably even talking to a few friends of mine on the phone and that was when Carol stopped me.

"Hi Immanuel , how are you feeling today ."

"Couldn't be any better. Besides I'm gonna walk around a little so …"

"Would you mind if I join you ." she asked smiling brightly "I mean not to disturb you or something because you prefer to be alone but …"

"Oh well you can join me after all , I was thinking if I could talk to my friends on phone ."

"So you do have friends right !" she chimed in curiously .

"Well not really close but good enough …" and she put her hand on my shoulder "You can count me as your friend , besides …" I interrupted her "are you not using my own line against me ?" and she began to laugh a lot.

We spent the day together talking and walking and looking at the beautiful scenery . We talked about our families , our friends and even more . The only person who didn't seem to like this development was Trent . He didn't seem like the idea of a total stranger to be close and not just close : exceptionally close to his girl . Pretty soon I came to know that she and Trent have begun to fight a lot.

 _Why did I even start it ? I thought. All I could have done is simply avoid her_ and … indeed I had to face what I had been running from for four years . Truth is , I felt as if I had developed feelings for her and its not about Carol but the gem on her necklace , that is giving me the jitters . Whatever that thing is , it definitely not of this world and I could conclude that after my first encounter with it .

When we went back to the deck , we were stopped by a rather angry looking Trent and his group of friends . "What in the world do you think are you doing ?"

Carol replied "Listen , we are having some serious conversation . What is your problem ."

"So you find it better roaming around with a total stranger do you . Why don't you look in the mirror and tell me where your necklace is ?"

That was when Carol put her hand on her neck and lo ! It was gone !

"Oh my gosh" she screamed and I felt someone run his hand through my pant pocket only to take out that necklace. "Look what we found here"

I had a feeling that there was some foul play on Trent's part . "Seriously dude ?" I asked him and turning my gaze to Carol , I said "Listen , I don't know how your necklace went into my pocket but no , I am not the kind of guy you think would steal your valuables ."

"Oh really!" exclaimed Trent "What else do you know about him now huh?"

I retorted "You seem to be having trust issues I guess . Look we're just friends and I am not interested in anyone so stop trying whatever you are trying to do if you don't want us to be friends. Besides , why would I want to steal the thing that …" and before I could go any further , I felt as if I was going back to the same state of a trance , this time in some strange new section of the cosmos where I heard someone in a shiny golden armour say "I see the world , the Nine Realms and the ten trillion souls ."

 _Ten trillion souls ? What is the meaning of this ._ Soon I regained my consciousness only to be held by Carol before I could fall down .

"You have been freaking out lately . Are you sure you are okay ?" she asked me .

"Nah , I'm fine , just a little dizzy." And before our conversation could go any further , sirens began to ring aloud .

"Okay now what was that?" I asked and without any ado , Trent grabbed Carol by her arm and went away . Only later did I realize that even this ship had hit the iceberg like its ill-fated predecessor and oh boy, I didn't saw that coming.

People were all in a state of hysteria . Many of them started crying thinking that they were now a part of the very scene that brought them tears but in the midst of all their tears , I began to think of a way how the people could be saved .

"That's it !" I thought after thinking about a problem in physics. "If I apply a similar solution then with a lesser effort , I can lift the ship …" and I was interrupted by a loud crackling noise . I looked out to see that the ship was going to break into two parts from the middle .

"Okay but that's gonna be challenging and in a flash of light , I summoned my alter ego Electro-Man.

I made my way to the base of the ship which had sustained a massive amount of damage from the iceberg . I put my hand on the section of the ship and tried to lift it and oh boy it was so heavy ! To make matters worse , the crack started to break the ship and if I lifted the ship any higher than this then it might spell doom on those poor passengers so I conjured lightning bolts so as to charge the sphere so that it starts "floating" which in real sense actually depresses the water around the ship .

The ship began to crack and soon it broke while it was still in the air . What to do now ? I can't save both halves of the ship and …. just then , I heard a clank of machinery , as if some rocket boosters were getting attached and I who watched the other half fall into the water was amazed to see it flying in the sky because of some rocket boosters that seemed to have been attached on the base by …

Iron Man ! The metal clad Avenger directed the rest of the rocket boosters to the base of the part of the ship that I was lifting .

Together we carried the broken parts of the ship to the nearest port where rescue teams were about to set sail to the place where the ship got wrecked . As I observed the passengers , I saw Carol frantically search for me not knowing where or who I truly was . She was stopped by Trent with whom she immediately got into an argument . Unfortunately in the heat of their argument , she didn't know that she was standing at the edge of wrecked ship and … she fell again !

"Oh man ! Did she have to do that again !" and I flew towards her . Before she could land on the water , I held her in my arms and it felt so different because I had never held a girl in my arms before .

"Hey why do I have a feeling that I know you ?" she asked me on a curious note .

"You know me and yet you don't ." I replied before I left her on the ground .

"There. Now you are safe" and that was when Mr Stark said "Excuse me kiddo but have you any explanation for the catastrophe you just caused ?"

I had a feeling that Tony was thinking that I was the one who caused the ship to wreck so I replied "To begin with , I am Electro Man and Mr. Stark I didn't do this."

But he wouldn't listen : " You are coming with me right now !" and he tensed his body , in a position as if to fire repulsors.

"Seriously Mr. Stark , what makes you think I'd …" and before I could end my sentence , he blasted me with is repulsor rays .

"Oh come on ! You had to do that ?" and I flew past him with he trying to catch up .

"Mr. Stark please listen to me …" but he was not willing to listen . In fact he went on to fire a few rockets ,most of which I blasted away with my beam attack which seemed to surprise him . Only one rocket escaped the beam attack which hit me in the face .

"Now you've got me very angry" and without any delay , I charged towards Iron Man but this time , I did something different . I had also acquired an ability to get inside electrical circuits and even change them .

So I fired a lightning bolt at the Arc Reactor and the next moment , I got warped into his circuits which were quite interesting to see with all the microchips and stuff of that sort . _Lets get to work now ….._

Suddenly , Iron Man couldn't even move a muscle . He just stood in the air while onlookers started taking videos of our fight.

"Uh , F.R.I.D.A.Y ?" asked Tony out of curiosity and she replied : "Boss , there seems to …." Her voice began to break and suddenly AC/DCs started blaring from his suit's PA system . After that , I used his circuits to speak through his comm link "Oh yeah lets get the party started !"

All of a sudden , Tony's armour started moving at a terrific speed taking sharp turns at so many places and I began to sense that Mr. Stark did not like it .

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. ! Shut it down at once !" he ordered and his AI replied "Sorry boss but the hacker is too strong to …" and soon after , I replied "Point to be noted. Unfortunately your suit isn't hacker-proof so , hope you enjoy your ride !"

What was I doing ? I was having fun analysing Tony's circuits inside his armour before frying them to pieces . I literally caused his armour to malfunction and it was magnificently doing the job . This is definitely better that fighting criminals I thought .

Now Mr. Stark was getting really very scared "Alright stop whatever you are …" and that was when F.R.I.D.A.Y gave him a notification "Sir , the unknown hacker has damaged the suit by 95 percent and …" and I thought of giving a last minute twist . So I made the suit shoot up as high as it could and inside the suit , I could hear Mr. Stark scream .

"Alright then , its blast off time" and with that said , I blasted off the rest of the circuits with my lightning attacks , something that started a chain of explosions before … his whole suit got blasted .

But I saved Mr. Stark from the explosion by conjuring a forcefield around him. After that , I left him on the ground at a spot where no one was around.

"There – now tell me . If I played the bad guy , I would have let you die in the explosion but that's not what I did." But he didn't seem to reply , partly because he was in a state of shock wondering how his suit got damaged so badly and so quickly .

So I flew away from that spot , trying to figure out where in the world did I end up and in the mean time I started thinking _Whoa , today I defeated an Avenger ! Things have got really bad now !_


	5. What's Brewing ?

And I found out that I was in Paris . So I decided to visit the Eiffel Tower and as I walked around that architectural monument thinking about the visions and about how the day began , I accidentally bumped into Carol again .

"Hey !"she exclaimed "Where were you ? Everyone thought you were dead !"

"Well just because I didn't show up doesn't mean that you would contemplate stuff . Anyway what are you doing here ?"

"Just roaming around . Besides , I live here so …"

I got an idea "Would you mind if you could accompany me because I'm alone right now and I might use a little company."

"Yeah me too. I broke up with Trent today and …"

"You did what !" I asked her .

"Well , turns out I didn't like him anyway . The fact is I'm in love with someone else ."

"Uh um … may I know who is the new guy you are interested in ?"

I asked her again when she began to turn aside "Oh come on ! You can at least tell me !"

"You think I'm a crazy stupid girl with a crush? Besides you are a stranger and …"

I interrupted her "very well , if you don't want to tell me , its fine but …"

She continued "The thing is , he saved my life and …" she paused for a while "I didn't get the chance to thank him" and that was when even I started blushing .

She started looking at me "What's the matter with you now huh ? Oh I see …"

I continued "You must be talking about Electro-Man aren't you ?" and I was thinking _gosh where have I landed ? Here is a girl who likes me not knowing who I truly am and what am I gonna do._

"But you do know that the guy is pretty dangerous and …"

"Yeah , I have heard a lot about that guy but you know what , I don't think he's a bad guy . I mean not many people like him but he is like a hero to them ."

I asked her "So if you live here , why don't you show me some of the best sights to see ?"

"Well then lets get going ." and we booked a taxi first to the Louvre museum where we saw the famous Mona Lisa painting . We went on to visit a few more places before we went to Pierre Gagnaire, one of the finest French hotels to have our lunch .

"So what are we having today ?" I asked her

"How about oysters ? I hope you will like it?"

"Yeah , why not ?" and then she went and placed the order .

She was back after sometime and she started checking her phone .

"Hey look ! Tony Stark has announced his engagement to Pepper Potts and they are here in France !"

"Oh that explains why Iron Man was here . Where is it ? Do you have any idea ?"

"No not really but what's funnier is this . Check this out !" and she began to show me a video of Iron Man getting brutally defeated by … ME ! I just stood there watching the video with my hands on my mouth shocked to see how popular the video became.

"You know what , lets check out a different story " and I opened my phone only to see that I have received too many missed calls .

 _Hmmm what's all that about ?_ And I checked the internet for some interesting headlines .

"AIR 369 of JEE Advanced killed in a shipwreck . Okay that's interesting but wait a minute ... who is that …" and I was surprised to see my name in that article.

 _What the hell ! Am I dead or something ?_ And I quickly called up my friends .

"Hey guys how are you doing ? Do you think I can die to a shipwreck ?"

Sharang responded "Oh God ! You are alive ! Everybody thought you were dead ."

"Dude , what do you think ? You think I can die to a shipwreck or something !"

Samir : "That's not the issue now . Actually we know that you can't die because …"

"Shhh…are you going to give away my secret ?"

"Oh sorry . So lets get back to business ."

"Yeah , about that , do you know what's trending in the news !"

Swatej said "You have made it to the headlines after Tony Stark ."

"So is it true that I am AIR 369?"

"Sadly yes so why don't you finish up whatever business you have and get back ! India wants to know …!"

"What ? How I managed to cheat death ?"

Suddenly Carol interrupted me "May I add my congratulations . You deserve it ." and she turned to the screen "Hey guys …" and she smiled a smile that I had never seen before . In all these years , walking in the darkness , I finally saw the blinding light – a dream too good to be true . But is she the one ? She seems to be like every other girl but mysteriously different .

My thoughts were soon cut short by Sharang's observation "Looks like you have been very busy."

Suyash asked "What in the world have you been doing ?"

Amal interjected "I can see what's the new development ."

And the chorus started "Oh hoo what's brewing huh !"

"Guys , she is Carol Danvers and …"

Samir " Is she your new …"

"Stop right there . Listen , we're just friends . We are not in some sort of a relationship as in …"

Sharang "But you will be in the future I can guarantee you that . You are in France , a city known for making couples."

"And she's French by the way so …"

"That's an even better thing ." and Samir continued "Don't worry , I will give you tips to…"

"Whoa , whoa whoa hold your horses just yet ." and I looked at Carol quite embarrassingly "I'm sorry but this is how my friends are usually ."

"No, its fine . I have no problem with that but ..."

Sharang : "Look , learn from her! I am seriously looking forward for the day when you will be hit by Cupid's arrows , isn't it what this place is known for ."

"Guys that's not gonna happen for two reasons . Firstly girls don't like me …"

"Says who ?" asked Amal

"I say so myself and secondly , if Cupid were to hit me with his arrows , I would hit him back with the Hammer of Thor so hard that …"

Prantar interrupted "Shouldn't you be worthy enough to hold or even lift it ?"

"Look who's talking about being worthy now …" and just then , I started feeling the same feeling once again . Oh those visions ! Unlike my previous nightmares where I witnessed Julia getting killed in front of my eyes , these were trying to tell me something . Something like a hidden message or so .

Carol helped me to stand up for a while and I told her "I'll be back in sometime okay ."

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"To the washroom . I'll be back okay ." and I ran as fast as I could , far away from her.

Why was I running away from her . I don't know . I seriously don't know . Truth is , my heart was drawn to her but my mind was suspecting some foul play . Her necklace seemed to play violin with my powers and just when I recalled my friends taunting that I should be worthy to wield Thor's hammer , I heard someone say "How could you be worthy when you all are murderers ."

"Ultron !" I exclaimed although making sure that no one listens to me . _What is the meaning of this ?_ And I didn't have to wait for long . In place of my usual nightmare I saw a whole lot of dead bodies . Not only Julia's but the bodies were of my friends and the worst part of all – the Avengers . I saw all of them dead while the Chitauri army descended upon our planet .

I was shocked by the very sight . "The Chitauri aren't dead , what is all this about ?"

And that was when I heard a voice more ominous than Ultron's . His message (I don't even know , I am not sure if it is a 'him' ) was even more dreadful . "Dread it , Run from it , Destiny still arrives doesn't it ?" and I could in take it in . Within moments , I sent out a powerful surge of electricity that blasted right through the ceiling without even breaking it and then … it all seemed better.

When I came out of the washroom freshened up , Carol looked at me and said "You know what , you are taking a lot of things quite seriously . You should quit acting like a jerk ."

"I can't help it . The nightmares keep coming and I can't avoid them ."

"But your friends , their phones went off just now and I wasn't getting a good signal . Its probably due to some sort of electrical interference but I really don't know what's going on !"

"And yeah , random fact – have you ever had any horrible dreams or nightmares ?"

"Yeah sometimes although I don't want to talk about it ?"

"Why not ?"

"Because my friends don't take it the way I see it ."

"And what sort of nightmares do you see."

"Not the usual stuff . It's crazy but the thing is , I have had dreams of our world getting attacked by aliens and once , I even saw a vision of six stones of different colours and shapes ."

"And what happened after that ?"

"Nothing . I left it and didn't take it seriously . Perhaps our world is a strange one but since when did you start getting obsessed with such things ?"

"Well , I just had a thought so …" but my suspicions were finally confirmed . _She wields a source of great power and she doesn't even realize it . Whatever it is , it is of a similar nature as the stone in my brain . What if they were but parts of an …._ _…. An Infinity Stone ?_

The idea seemed plausible but improbable . One thing was for sure , if these were parts of an Infinity Stone , then we should die even if we touched it so why on Earth is it affecting us ? The only other explanation could be that there is something about us that we haven't explored yet . Who knows , will we unravel in this journey together or will our nightmares become a reality ?

Suddenly Carol shook me "Hey , what are you thinking ?"

"Oh nothing , lets just get going ?" and we left the restaurant .


	6. The Doppelganger

In the evening , we took a stroll along the Deauville , one of the famous beaches in Paris , talking about the usual stuff . I didn't breach to her about that subject but after my conversations with her , I began to realize that she reflected on my own self . She was weird but the kind of weird that seemed interesting .

After this , she took me to her mansion . "So is this where you live ? Gosh you must be very rich !"

"Yeah , but you know what , I never had more fun roaming around before ."

"But with a guy like me ? I am after all not so special or something but …"

"But you are different ."

"So is that good ?"

"I don't know but I don't like it ."

She rang the bell and the door was opened by a tall lady in a regal dress with greying hairs .

"And I presume that you are Mrs. Danvers ."

"Then you must be the new brat who is roaming around with my girl ? Carol , lets talk , shall we ?"

"Okay Mom !" she grunted and we entered the mansion .

I didn't go any further than just sitting on a sofa in the living room while Carol was talking with her mother . Although not interested , my hyper-sensitive ears almost instantaneously began to pick up bits and pieces from their conversation .

"Seriously , this guy ? Who do you think you are ? What if he took you somewhere and …"

"Look Mom , we're just friends . And I can defend myself so you shouldn't worry about it so …"

"Then why did you break up with Trent ? I wouldn't even say a thing if you with your friends but what is the matter with you ?"

"Look Mom , I never liked Trent at all …"

"So you like the stranger huh ?"

"No Mom . Listen ! He's been through a lot and I know that he's different but is that bad ? What's wrong with different ?"

Just then an elderly man who I presumed was her father entered the hall . He began to inquire me "So are you the new chap huh ? What's your name ?"

"Immanuel Williams." I replied and that was when Carol and her mom came out of the room .

"And he is my dad ." and she sat beside me .

I whispered to her "Why do I get a feeling that your dad looks like Stan Lee ?"

Her mother who happened to hear me said "I don't even know where he goes. He sometimes appears in the TV and …"

The man who indeed looked like Stan Lee's doppelganger replied "You know what , I happened to see a few aliens and I was trying to tell them a few stories but they seemed quite uninterested ."

Carol said "That's what he always says but I don't know if that's real or made up ."

I replied "Alright then , I'll take my leave so …"

She stopped me "You can have dinner with is if you want ." and she looked at her mom , with an angry look , as if , to threaten her in to making food for me , who as I have learned from her expression was not in her good favour .


	7. Meeting The Ant-Man

After having dinner , I left for the hotel where I was going to stay till I head back for my country and as soon as I went out of the perimeter of the large mansion , I heard someone say "psst .. over here."

I turned around to see most of my friends , well all of them but Sharang and Samir looked as if they were struck by a bolt of lightning .

"Guys , what are you doing here and how did you even find me ?"

Suyash explained "The proto-jets that we designed together with the stealth mode on , how could you not forget that ."

Swatej "And you also have a homing beacon in your phone and your suit so …"

Amal "We were stalking you and talk about that , you've become good at stalking someone . Tell me what's happening !"

Prantar "You went to her house so how did your future in laws find you?"

"Shut up guys . For once in your life will you please listen . By the way , what happened to you Sharang and Samir ?"

Samir spoke "We got zapped by a lightning bolt and I am pretty sure it was you ."

Sharang "Didn't I tell you not to do that . He did something like that before and I got zapped!"

"Technically , I didn't zap you but you were zapped by a lightning blast …"

Sharang : "that you conjured . You didn't hit us but it hit a satellite and it came back and hit us !"

"Well jokes apart . Now that you are here , lets check out how the French baddies are !"

"Speaking of baddies" Amal began to open YouTube from his phone "tell me , was he a bad guy?" and he showed me a clip of Iron Man getting blasted away by me !

"Seriously dude ? You had to show me that !"

"This video has hit over a million likes . Oh come on , you have made yourself very popular!"

"You know what , lets get going …" and I flew past them towards the never tiring , never halting , ever vibrant city of Paris where yet again , we meet another person .

Or perhaps spoil his event . When my friends made their way into the dark alleys where criminals are commonly found , we happened to cross paths with Scott Lang who as I presume was going on a date with Hope van Dyne .

Turns out , he started following us but just before donning his Ant-Man suit , he was stopped by Hank Pym , his mentor and the former Ant-Man .

"Scott , what in the world are you doing here ? Do you think I am a stupid old man letting my daughter roam around with a wanted fugitive like you !"

Scott : " Listen Hank , I know what its like to remain a fugitive ." after all , he has had a record of theft and burglary before he became the Ant-Man , in addition to the fact that he was a RAFT escapee "I will never let anything happen that will put Hope in harm's way . Besides , Cap needed my help ."

"Then you should be hiding out with your archer friend , who is that guy again ?"

"Clint Barton ? I have spent almost my entire time fighting crime while hiding from the police . This is the only time that I get to see Cassie and to spend time with Hope ."

"Fine , but look . They seemed to be heavily armed and …"

"Yeah got it Hank !" and he put on his helmet and shrunk while Hank warned him "Be careful , they may be one of Stark's"

So where were we in all this ? Turns out , we happened to meet a group of some drug addicts who happened to have cornered down a pretty young lady .

Amal remarked "This doesn't look good ."

"So who's in for the opening chorus ?" I asked

"I'll volunteer" replied MV7 .

And he kicked his football so hard that it bounced around the corners and hit two of those goons . This alerted the rest of them who armed themselves with pistols .

"Where are you ! Show yourself cowards"

Now I had an interesting ability to get into electrical circuits and get out of them at my will . Seeing the two light poles near them , I got into one of them and attacked them with a swift punch while I started moving from one pole to another which startled them all .

"I am showing you myself . Can't you see !" I asked them and that was when Scott made his entrance saying "How can they when they can't tell the size …" and the next moment , he insuring himself from a tiny little ant and punched one of the goons while my friends watched the ongoing battle .

Sharang "I have no idea what's going on !"

Samir "First it was Iron Man and now , who's this guy ?"

Ant-Man unleashed a swarm of ants that started attacking some of the goons while I came out of the electric pole looking at that goon who apparently seemed to know me possibly because of my skirmish with Iron Man

"So what do you have to say for yourself huh ?"

And the reply that I earned was a string of French expletives and looking at the expressions of fear in the eyes of that maiden in captivity , I realized that he was really very desperate for something .

"You know what , you are very deplorable ." and I zapped him with a non lethal blast of lightning strong enough to stun while it doesn't kill .

"The next time you even touch a girl , you get the death-sparks" and I helped out that girl "and I believe you are safe Milady"

She was shocked "You are that monster who attacked Tony Stark . Wait , I'm calling in the cops" and she fled.

"No wait , Stop ! Don't do that ! Arrgh …!" and I looked at my friends "You see , this is the reason why girls hate me !"

Suyash commented "Point to be noted . But wait who is that ?"

"Yeah about that , lets find out who is the new guy in the scene ." I said

"You don't have to coz I'm gonna introduce you to myself . I am Ant-Man"

"Ant-Man , as in the guy who fought the Falcon and raided the Avengers' headquarters ? Now that's what I call Thug Life !"

"Yeah , who doesn't have one" and he showed me the same YouTube clip from his phone , while I looked down on the ground feeling embarrassed .

"You know , for the record , you just defeated one of the strongest Avengers so …"

"That doesn't mean that I am joining your party . Look I can see what's the problem , Team Cap if that's what you are called is …"

"Listen ! Clint and I are kinda gone separate ways , not with Cap anymore but …"

"So you think I am the bad guy ?"

"Absolutely !" and he shrunk that very instant while a swarm of ants started attacking us .

I conjured a forcefield around my friends after all , the ants that tried to get a bite on me ended up getting fried by the high voltage (this might seem a little odd but truth is , I can control the flow of electricity so it is not necessary for anyone to get zapped upon touching me .)

Samir : "Not cool Ant-Man ."

MV7 : "There's too many of them ! I can't take 'em down with my football ."

Amal who was the Fart-Man replied : "But I can . Drop the forcefield and cover your noses , this is gonna raise a stink !"

Suyash : "Here comes his special attack . Watch out !"

I stopped conjuring the forcefield and the next moment , there was a deadly explosion. The deadly odour arising from his fart killed most if not all the ants .

"Oh you're going to pay for it !" and with that said , Ant-Man unshrunk himself and punched Fart-Man and he fell to the ground .

He shrunk again and this time , he got into my own suit , which essentially does nothing because to a very large extent , I can control my powers . It has a computer system of sorts that links my suit to my friends' devices .

Ant-Man said "How about a dose of your own medicine!" and I began to realize that the systems were beginning to crash . That was when I got a brilliant idea ."

"Not this time !" I replied and I dived into the ground , transforming myself into a wisp of electrical energy while Ant-Man was meddling with my now powerless suit . Soon after that , I emerged from the ground and shot a powerful lightning bolt that electrocuted the suit . After a few seconds , when the dust cleared , I saw Ant-Man unshrunk from his terribly electrocuted state . What I really found peculiar was that my friends were having their faces covered .

"What's the matter guys ?"

Sharang : "Dude , stop showing your abs to the public ?"

"And why would I if I have …." And I looked at myself only to find out what they were truly ashamed of " … not done any workout ? Oh boy …." And I covered myself in shame or at least tried to . "Please don't tell me I have no spare clothes ."

Neel , also known as Triggaboy remarked "You burnt it all with your suit which didn't even have a scratch , thanks to me."

"Wow , I … don't know , you know what , I'd better run back to my room and …"

Swatej asked "What about this guy ?" referring to Ant-Man .

"You know what , don't bother him . Leave him here and hide him . Remember , he's also a vigilante just like us ." and I got my suit back on and flew back to my hotel room in a flash of lightning .


	8. Coming Back Around

I spent a week in France roaming around sometimes alone and the other times with Carol . One day , a group of thugs rounded us up and threatened us .

"Give us the girl and get outta here !"

"Not my policy !" and that was when the rest of the Enigmatic Eleven made their appearance while I remained in the background with Carol .

Carol : "So are these guys , the Enigmatic Eleven ? But I see only ten guys ."

I : "Electro-Man is the missing member . I presume he chose to be missing in action."

Samir responded through my secret Bluetooth headset : "Yeah you chose to be missing in action ! Dude can you not get it , she has fallen for you !"

I responded : " What the hell are you nuts ?" and when Carol looked at me , I changed my tone "Uh sorry , it's my brother . Oh how were the nuts ?"

Unfortunately she couldn't head back to India . In my heart of hearts , I did wish that she came with me . Although I couldn't express my wishes to her , turns out a few days after I returned , I happened to see her walking and talking with her friends .

On seeing me , she seemed surprised but quite happy . She stopped her conversation saying "You know what , I'll catch up with you later on ."

"Hi , what a surprise ! You live here ?"

"Technically I live in that building up there" and I showed her my apartment , "Speaking of surprises , what do you have in store for me ? And why are you here ?"

"Actually I am a part of some cultural exchange program for students so …"

"Oh I see , so I think your parents will also be here . Hey I have an idea , why don't you come to my home ? I can introduce you to my parents."

And I brought her to my parents who were quite receptive towards me bringing a girl to my house . "And that's my study table ." and we entered my room which was filled with a lot of books .

"You are one big nerd , you know that right !"

"Yeah but I also have time for other stuff and look what's here .." and I noticed that it was an invitation for a party . Apparently for my good results and the results of a few other students, a party was being thrown by my teachers and all my friends are going to attend that .

"A party ! Wow , you should be having a lot of fun now !"

"Yeah but … hey wait , why don't you come to the party ?"

"Me , oh come on ! What are you thinking ! They don't know me and you expect me to barge in like … what sort of party will it be like ?"

"Well , there will be an award function where we will be given awards and stuff and in the end , we have the real party time when we dance to various Bollywood tunes ."

"Wow so you dance ?"

"Not to those tunes . I don't like them a bit . But my friends are crazy like hell when it comes to dancing to such tunes ."

"Talk of dancing , I had a crazy little dream that …"

"Oh I know what you're thinking " and she started blushing while I smiled at her notoriously .

"What are you talking about !"

"I know , you were thinking about him and perhaps , he does think about you ."

"Really !" she jumped in excitement "But he never told me but …" her eyes narrowed down to me "… he told you ! How do you possibly know him !"

 _Because I am him !_ But I replied to her "Actually , this dude saved my life just yesterday and he ended up opening himself about you ."

"So what did he say ?"

"Nothing much except that he feels a lot for you ."

"And what did you say ?"

"Nothing much . All I told him was that no matter how much she pretends to be like any other girl , deep down , she is pretty and kind and loving …" I paused for a while trying to think about the way I was smitten with love for the first time after all these years "… and her eyes ! Everything about her is perfect ." and for a moment silence reigned supreme .

I didn't know what exactly went in Carol's mind . "Oh did you just say that ?" she asked me .

"No me !" I laughed it out " the fact of the matter is I might have said something different but oh well and since then , I couldn't help it but I began to notice how her eyes met mine and when they did , she blushed a little and so did I but I was soon driven away from my blissful state when I noticed her eyes getting that golden glow again .

I tried to turn my gaze away from her but as I did , she held my hand for a moment and altogether , I felt a strange new force pulling me towards her . What was it I don't know , was it because of the shards of an Infinity Stone or anything else ? Only time will tell .


	9. First Dance

It was ten minutes to seven in the evening and all preparations for the party were over . The party was being celebrated in the Taj Hotel , a very luxurious hotel opposite the Mumbai coast . The venue was brightly lit with lights of all colours and shapes . Soft and sweet classical music was being played and my friends ? Well all was ready . They were all waiting for my arrival .

As soon as my cab arrived , I got out of it after having paid the driver , the fare . Suddenly , the music changed to AC/DC's Back in Black while I opened the other door and helped Carol come out "After you Milady." And I held her hand as we walked down the red carpet . I wore a typical suit with a black coat and tie . Carol looked beautiful that day . She wore a velvet black dress with the necklace and high heels . The whole crowd was amazed , partly because of the new stranger in the party .

As soon as I entered the party hall , one of my teachers stopped me "Who is this gorgeous young lady ?"

"Her name is Carol Danvers . Carol , these are my teachers ."

She joined her hands , bowed a little and greeted them "Namaste Messieurs" which startled all of them .

"She's French ?"

"Yes indeed ."

That was when Sharang interrupted us "Oh hoo look who's come now . Seriously dude you are just one small step away from …"

"Look I know what you guys must be thinking but let me make the point clear , it is not the case so …"

Samir interjected "It will be so …"

"You know what , I'm going . This way Carol ."

I took up a seat in the second row with Carol on my right . The party began with one of my teachers addressing us , the ones who have achieved and have got good results . Then there was an award function where we were given awards for various other achievements for instance I received an award for clearing the Olympiads to a certain stage .

After this was the dance event where popular Bollywood numbers were pulled up while I who had no taste for Bollywood music threw a few twists and jabs while avoiding the dance floor . Truth is I don't know how to even dance like my friends who dance like anything to these tunes . I just sat down on a chair seeing Carol dance gracefully to these tunes . Sometimes she even persuaded me to dance but I simply refused .

But I had no idea what went into the DJ's mind . All of a sudden , he started playing Despacito and as soon as that happened , I felt my whole body get activated by it at once . I literally shoved off the dancers on the dance floor except Carol while proving others that I'm the boss when it comes to dancing to English tunes . I wasn't even dancing , more appropriately , I was dance-fighting while my friends tried to maintain a safe distance so that they don't get punched or kicked .

Suddenly the DJ changed the song and this one was something no one had ever anticipated would happen .

"Is that First Dance by Justin Bieber ?" asked Carol .

"I … I think so ." I replied

"You know , when the real fun begins , I might as well go dancing with …"

"Were you not dancing wildly like the others ?"

"Yeah but this is the kind of a dance that I wish to do with …"

I understood what she wanted "No ! Don't tell me you are asking me to dance with you !"

"Yes indeed , you are right."

"Oh come on ! Are we supposed to dance here , right now in front of all these people ?"

"Don't worry about them , they will like it if we dance …"

"But I don't know how to dance . I don't know the steps ."

"Its alright , I'll show you how …" and she grabbed my hand .

"But wait , Listen !" and she stopped me "Shhh… just dance !" and so began the opening line of the song . Truly I have never held a girl in my arms and she … what do I have to say ? She was soft and tender yet her grip on my body was firm like Vibranium , the very metal that went into making Captain America's shield , Black Panther's suit and was found in abundance in an African nation called Wakanda .

"Okay , five steps to the back , four to the front , swirl and twirl and keep going …" and she kept giving instructions while we were dancing .

I felt my arms sweat a lot "Oh boy ! I'm gonna slip and …"

"No you're not ! Trust me . I've got you ." and so went our dance .

What happened to the audience you may ask . It all seemed as if time had stopped for everyone around us . They all froze , locked in their positions while seeing us dance our first dance and in some time I felt my own body movements in sync with my thoughts .

"Oh my gosh ! I can't believe that we're dancing !"

"So just keep dancing and …"

Amal who was always in a mood for tricks got the idea of placing a banana peel at the spot where I was about to place my foot on and he did . I didn't notice that and I slipped . Carol grabbed my by the arm just before I crashed to the ground and crash my state of bliss "Just take it easy on yourself" and she helped me stand up . We went on dancing till the bridging sequence of the song came where I thought I would improvise a little by lifting Carol in my arms …


	10. The Visions

But this proved to be the worst mistake that I could have ever made . I lifted her and she felt quite surprised "Wow you're so quick at improvising on stuff that … " she began to sense that I couldn't lift her anymore , I was starting to spin as if I was dizzy . I brought her back and I held my hand to my head , trying to get my thoughts in place .

"Immanuel , are you alright ?" she asked me .

It all went perfectly until the point when I lifted Carol . Her necklace whizzed past my head and that was when all he'll broke loose .

"Are you all right ?" and she was trying to help me stand up but what was really happening , I really don't know . For a moment I felt as if I was switching between realities , at one time I was here and at another time , I got a glimpse of the Battle of New York where Iron Man was trying to hold his own against the Chitauri Army ! Ahh the visions , not again ! And before I could notice , I fainted and fell to the ground .

What happened after that , I really didn't know although I was pretty sure that I was being taken to a hospital where the doctors found it really strange to treat me . They seemed to suggest that although my body was perfectly normal , my mind was in some weird state .

Suyash : "I'm pretty sure he's fooling around after the big show that you just happened to present . The love bug has bit him badly ."

Carol : "Nah I don't think so , although he has seen a lot and been through a lot . But he has been freaking out lately ."

Samir "What do you mean freaking out ?"

Carol "Acting out weirdly as he did today . I really don't know what his problem is ?"

And no one does know except me and while they started discussing this , I entered a totally different state where my body now started shooting small electrical wisps ."

I happened to revisit an incident that had happened two years ago . Back then after having completed our 10th grade , Amal and I sat in front of the computer trying to hack into the files and databases of various terrorists and gangsters with hopes of thwarting their nefarious plans . "So lets see what booty do we seize on !"

That was when Amal's phone rang with the ringtone "Shake your Booty!" I asked him "So is that your ringtone ? What to say but perfect timing !" and Amal left to attend the call .

And as I went on further I realised that I had just hit the bottom line , something like a game changer . _Holy moly how is it even possible ?_

"Guys come here , quick!" and I drew the attention of all my friends .

"Look! Just days ago S.H.I.E.L.D fell and leaked out a lot of secrets about itself and HYDRA . And here is a list of guys who could possibly be a threat to HYDRA's existence ."

Sharang saw the list "Bruce Banner , Tony Stark , Stephen Strange …"

Govind : "What's more funny is that …" and he pointed towards the screen "our names are on HYDRA's hit list !"

And when I looked at the list now , I noticed something I had not noticed before while I had seen the list before .

"Carol Danvers is on HYDRA's hit list ! What in the world is going on !"

Suddenly , the scene changed to the one where I saw Captain America fighting with the Red Skull with him saying "You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future Captain! There are no flags!"

"Not in my future!" retaliated Captain America

That was when I saw a glimpse of the Tesseract , something that for which the Asgardian Loki had led an assault on our planet with the Chitauri Army . I also had a glimpse of Loki holding the Tesseract and probably handing it over to someone while learning that it contained the Space Stone , one of the six Infinity Stones .

 _Hmmm Tesseract ? What is the meaning of this ?_

Suddenly I felt as if I was shifted to what I presumed to be Asgard . Here I saw Odin discuss about the Aether which I now learnt of it being the Reality Stone with Thor and Jane Foster

"There are several relics that predate the universe itself and what she has is one of them ." I heard Odin say so .

 _So Carol does have a powerful relic . I knew it !_

Next , I found myself in some techy area with a human along with some aliens , a green coloured female alien , a tree humanoid , a raccoon talking to another humanoid while he opened an orb to reveal a purple coloured gem , something that I later on discovered to be the Power Stone .

Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones.

Explained that humanoid who was also known as the Collector .

 _Oh no ! Don't tell me this is about …_

And that was when I saw the Avengers gathered around the newly created Vision in their old headquarters with Thor explaining to the rest of the Avengers about the Infinity Stone on Vision's head .

It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities

Then the scene changed to the one where I observed that I was in some sort of a sanctum where I heard some wizards discuss about a relic in their position which they called the Eye of Agamotto which contains the Time Stone .

A wise choice . You'll wear the Eye of Agamotto once you've mastered its powers . Until then best not to walk the streets with an infinity stone ...

 _Okay what of that now ?_ And then I was flung back to the same room of the ill fated RMS Titanic where once again , I saw Cal tell Rose Dawson about the Heart of the Ocean and then …

I found myself in some region of space and I heard the voice of the Red Skull say

The price. Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say, it is a certain wisdom.

And in front of my eyes , I had a glimpse of this Soul Stone break into three shards and two of them crashing on our planet . _What sort of a wisdom_ I wondered .

In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul

 _Oh no ! What am I gonna do …_ and I was soon shown a sequence of events , some of which had already taken place in the past and some were yet to happen . In my mind I felt so agitated about the visions that my body began to power up .

The lights began to flicker badly and everyone was wondering what was the reason for this . While this was happening , word came to my friends that a very powerful group of gangsters had taken a lot of people who had gone for the party as hostages.

The visions that I now began to receive where even more terrifying . Now I started horrifying things like destruction of civilizations , people getting killed , Vision losing his Mind Stone while the wizard in the previous vision being tortured by some aliens . In all this , I heard the same ominous voice speak to me in the background .

Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this... does put a smile on my face.

 _What sort of a balance ?_ I thought and I was too overwhelmed by the visions that I could feel a huge surge of electrical energy flowing through me . At the very end of the visions , I happened to take a look at who I presumed was the speaker of those words . He was a purple headed being who looked strong and the most terrifying was the fact that he wore a golden gauntlet that was gleaming with the six Infinity Stones .

I woke up with a start and the sudden influx of energy warped me into the electrical circuits of the hospital , blocking the power for a few seconds till it was restored back to normal .

So what were my friends doing ? They were trying to rescue the hostages while killing the gangsters . The music systems in the party hall were playing Favourite Girl by Justin Bieber and as soon as they were about to exit , they got surrounded by gangsters on all sides .

Neel : "Oh man ! Is there a better song that Justin Bieber's ?"

That was when I made my dramatic appearance , firstly by changing the song to AC/DC's Cold Hearted Man which startled everyone .

Prantar "AC/DC ? Does that mean …"

AC/DC happens to be my favourite group of singers . With that done , I hovered above the gangsters , creating a forcefield around them while firing lightning bolts at them . The rest of them tried to run away in a car which I blasted by firing a beam from my forehead .

Next I started punching out the gangsters who stayed but didn't get electrocuted . That was when the leader said "Stop ! One more move and I'll blow her brains" and he pointed a pistol towards Carol's head while she seemed very afraid .

"Alright then , I'll not move . But you will ." and the next moment he was blasted away by a bolt of lightning from the sky , something that I had summoned .

I helped Carol get up "I hope you are alright miss."

"I have nothing to fear when you're by my side ."

And my friends looked at me . All of us wore masks except me because my own appearance changes when I transform . "You are on big crazy dude ." said Samir through my headset .


	11. The Mystery Only Begins

A few days after all of this had happened , Carol had to leave . She had to go back to France so I thought it would be good if I send her off .

Before she entered the airport , she held my hand for a while and started saying something

"You know , there's something that I've been longing to tell you on the day we danced for the first time ."

"Okay , go on …"

"You know , after all these years of trying to find someone who understands me for who I am , I just want to say that …" she paused for a while .

"What's the matter ?"

"Nothing , its just that I was wondering how would you take it in ?"

"Take what …"

"The fact that I …" she again paused and this time I looked into her eyes .

"I love you."

I hadn't anticipated that she would say so . Suddenly , the vision of Julia getting killed before my eyes flashed in front of my eyes .

"Listen Carol , I wish I could do more for you but …"

"But what ?" she asked and I stopped . Truth is , I loved her and I didn't want to reject her but how could I ? I am a superhero to begin with and she would be in danger because of that . Also her necklace contains a shard of the Soul Stone which is also embedded in my brain .

"I believe we can be just friends ." and at this point she started crying . She didn't say a word hence and instead ran inside the airport wiping away her tears .

"You missed your chance ." remarked Samir

"Correction , I would have required her love and lost her life ."

Sharang "You know what! You are badly affected by what happened four years ago ! Don't you think it's time to move on ?"

"Alright I admit it , I love her but …"

"What's the matter ?" inquired Amal

"I can't let another innocent soul , especially the one I love , suffer the same fate as what Julia did ."

Prantar "So what ? Don't reveal your secret to her ."

"And its not about Julia . There's something more about her that you don't know ."

Sharang "And you claim to know it better ?"

"Its all about her necklace . That thing has been tampering with my powers and have been freaking out because of that and I now know why ."

Suyash asked "Why is that ?"

"The gem in her necklace and the stone in my brain are both shards of the Soul Stone , one of the six Infinity Stones ."

My friends looked at each other and that was when I took them to a secluded spot to talk about it .

Sharang "What are you talking about ?"

"What I am saying is that , ever since her necklace whizzed past my head , I've been receiving visions of a different kind ."

Swatej "Like what ?"

"Remember back to two years ago when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell , Black Widow had released HYDRA files to the public ?"

Amal "Yeah they were like millions of encrypted documents , some having a hit list where …"

"Carol's name is also there . You can check it if you don't believe me ." and everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"And in the next part of the vision , I learnt about the six Infinity Stones and about a lot of other events so …"

"What's your point ?" asked Suyash .

"She wields a huge amount of power and she doesn't even realize it . How could a mortal not die holding an Infinity Stone in one's hand ?"

"He does have a point . But what else do the visions tell you ?" asked Amal

"The visions have also led me into believing that there is a threat far greater than a HYDRA invasion or a terrorist attack . I now realise something big is headed our way ."

Samir "If you are talking about an alien invasion , then shouldn't that be something the Avengers should be concerned about ?"

"The Avengers ? They are broke , Thor and Hulk are in unknown places and you think they can save the world ? I say that we take the initiative and do things in our own ways !"

Sharang "Or we should take an initiative and tell you to snap out of this . You are imagining things . You need to calm down , you have been spooked out !"

"If that's what you think , then I'm calling it quits ."

Samir "Whoa whoa whoa hold it ! You're leaving ?"

"I've made my choice . As long as I live , I'll always be Electro-Man ." and saying this , I transformed myself into my alter ego and flew away .

 _Whatever this new threat is , I should stop it but why do I get the feeling that someone is watching our movements ?_

And it was true . Meanwhile far away in space , the Mad Titan Thanos was watching us discuss from a small globe . He smiled for a moment and said "You think too much boy , but you are right !" and he lifted his Infinity Gauntlet which was glowing with a pinkish glow of the newly acquired Power Stone while in the background his army of the Outriders were laying waste to Xandar .


	12. Bonus Chapter : A Stark Reality

A few months later …

I started Skype and waited for her to come and attend the call . When she finally did , I spent a few seconds looking at her . I haven't seen her for months but she looked beautiful , as beautiful as the day I fell for her for the first time .

"Um … Immanuel ?"

"Uh what . No I'm here , so what were you saying ?"

"Actually I wanted you to meet someone very interesting . I don't know if you are interested but he seems to be a lot interested in you . He even came here to deliver a lecture to us ."

"Hmm that's interesting . But wait a minute , what sort of an American professor would be interested in me who has just started college . I mean , I don't think I know any such person …"

"So lets make things clear . You know him but the thing is , he's not a professor or something but he's …"and she shifted the camera towards the other person and I was shocked . How is this even possible ?

"Tony Stark ! But wait a minute . Why are you here ?"

"He wanted me to get in touch with you so now that you're here , I'll let you nerds do the nerd talk . I'm leaving ."

"But wait …" and she walked away .

Mr. Stark began "Didn't she tell you that she's going . By the way random fact , a cute girl like her and an average Indian guy like you , what's going on ?"

Now deep down , I wanted this conversation to end quickly because I wasn't pretty sure if he knew my identity . If he didn't then I'm toast !

"Honestly , I think there must be some mistake . I didn't apply for the Stark internship or anything of that sort so …"

"Well anyway the point is , do you happen to know anything about this ?" and he showed me the same YouTube clip of Electro-Man fighting with Iron Man where I won . I looked at the video feeling quite ashamed but now quite scared of what could happen .

"What are you talking about Mr. Stark ?"

"I'm saying that you know that electro dude or … whatever that guy was called …"

"Electro-Man and I think you are behind the wrong guy ."

"Which is why I'm here ." and at this point he turned around to ensure no one was seeing us talk . "Look kid , the point is , there is more to you than what meets the eye ." he paused and then he continued "So tell me , are you Electro-Man ?"


End file.
